Mystère au Royaume Champignon
by Prince-Wind
Summary: Alors que toute la population de Toadville s'est volatilisée avec la Princesse Peach, Mario doit mener l'enquête. Cependant, un mystère bien plus grand plane au dessus du Royaume Champignon...
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1 – Coup du départ**

En fin d'après-midi, Mario, accompagné de son frère Luigi, se promenaient dans la prairie du royaume champignon. La prairie était un endroit très calme et paisible ; un chemin sillonnait le plateau, zigzaguant entre les nombreuses collines. Quelques arbres étaient dispersés ci et là, donnant une atmosphère assez douce à cet endroit. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir la forêt, qui semblait se trouver à des milliers de kilomètres. Vers la gauche, une haute montagne s'élevait ; elle semblait très petite à cause de la distance qui la séparait des frères. À droite, l'herbe s'étendait jusqu'à l'horizon - on aperçut seulement un petit Goomba qui courrait, sans apercevoir nos deux frères.

Ils discutaient tout les deux de la fête de ce soir se déroulant comme d'habitude au château de la Princesse Peach. Luigi avait d'ailleurs commencé un monologue sur Daisy et lui, comme quoi ils allaient passer la soirée ensemble... Il ne fit même plus attention à Mario durant ces quelques minutes. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement son frère en souriant, puis regarda le ciel, teinté d'un rose bleuté. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière la montagne, indiquant le début de la soirée. Mario coupa son frère en plein discours, qui n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

« Désolé de t'interrompre, mais il commence à faire nuit, nous devrions rentrer pour nous préparer pour la fête, tu ne crois pas ?  
- C'est vrai, à force de parler de la fête, on va finir par la louper ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

Ils firent donc demi-tours, en direction de Champiville. Les frères s'étaient tout les deux tus durant le trajet retour. Les derniers rayons de soleils continuaient d'éclairer la route. Nos deux héros devaient passer par un petit couloir d'arbre, ils n'étaient plus très loin de leur destination. Mais soudain, Luigi s'arrêta, et restait immobile. Mario se retourna alors.

« Eh bien, que fais-tu ? Il y a un problème ?  
- Mario... Est-ce que je suis vraiment peureux ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu dis toujours que je ne suis qu'un gros froussard... Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
- Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de ça ?...  
- Je veux savoir...  
- Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça... nous allons être en retard pour la fête... Allons, viens ! Nous parlerons de cela ce soir, ou demain matin...  
- Je veux que tu me répondes maintenant.  
- Luigi, arrête donc ton cinéma, si tu veux, on en parlera à la maison, ou à la fête, mais...  
- Personne n'ira à la fête. Du moins, l'un de nous n'y ira pas.  
- Que veux tu dires ? Luigi... Tu me fais peur...  
- Tu vois, toi aussi tu as peur ! Hihihi ! *clic*  
- Malheureux ! Poses-ça tout de suite ! Tu risques de blesser quelqu'un !  
- L'un de nous ne ressortiras pas d'ici vivant. Je n'ai qu'une balle, et je te laisse le choix. Toi... ou moi ?  
- Ni l'un ni l'autre ! Poses-ça tout de suite !  
- Je te laisse 30 secondes pour réfléchir... Si tu n'as pas choisis d'ici là, je choisirais la solution mettant directement fin à mon problème... »

Luigi pointa son revolver sur Mario, paniqué.

« Tu n'as que 30 secondes pour choisir, Mario ! Hihihi !  
- (Aucun de nous ne dois mourir... il n'a qu'une balle, si il me rate, personne ne sera tué. Il faudra vite bouger...)  
- 15 secondes !  
- (Une fois qu'il m'aura raté, il me faudra courir le plus vite possible vers la fête pour chercher de l'aide et pour attraper Luigi. Il doit sûrement être possédé... Ou un truc dans le genre...)  
- 5 secondes !  
- (Je ne dois surtout pas me laissé toucher... C'est notre seul chance...)  
- 3... 2 … 1 ...  
- (Tout se joue maintenant...) »

…

*PAN*


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 – Premières pistes

Les derniers rayons de soleils s'étaient dissipés, on ne voyait plus rien. Un corps gisait par terre, on ne pu cependant pas l'identifier pour le moment. On vit une silhouette se pencher sur le corps. Était-ce Mario ou Luigi ? Impossible de le dire, ils se ressemblaient trop dans le noir, pour pouvoir les différencier. L'étrange silhouette s'assoupit alors sur la victime.

La nuit se passa rapidement. La fête n'avait pas eu lieu, à cause de certaines personnes qui manquaient à l'appel... Ou alors était-ce pour une autre raison ? Toujours est-il que durant la matinée, Mario était arrivé au château, avec la victime dans ses bras. Il avança lentement, son visage vide d'expression... sûrement dû à la tristesse. Il eu la surprise de trouver un château totalement désert. À l'horizon, il n'y avait absolument personne. Bizarre. Il décida d'enterrer le corps au cimetière du château, et y laissa une fleur, promettant à la victime de revenir lui ériger une tombe digne de ce nom. À peine sorti du cimetière, il se souvenu qu'il avait oublié de remettre une dernière chose à la personne décédée. Il retira la terre qui avait servi à ensevelir le corps quelque secondes, mais... plus rien. Le corps avait mystérieusement disparut.

Notre plombier retourna en ville, elle aussi déserte. Champiville est une assez grande ville, puisque Peach, la princesse du Royaume, y avait élu domicile. Les rues goudronnés traversaient la ville, passant devant toutes les maisons. C'est une ville très colorés et d'habitude très vivante, mais le vide du moment avait complètement effacé l'air joyeux et festif de la ville, pour laisser place à une cité fantôme complètement désolante.

Mario était désormais seul. Plus rien, plus personne autour de lui. Il regarda à l'intérieur de toutes les maisons, mais toutes étaient vides. Il se souvint alors qu'il en avait tout de même oublié une, et c'est sans trop d'espoir qu'il pénétra chez Toadini, le docteur/médium.

« - Mario ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? Tiens, tu en fais une drôle de tête...  
- Vous êtes là ? Ne faites pas comme si vous ne saviez pas...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Tout le monde à disparut, vous ne l'avez même pas remarqué ?  
- Vraiment ? Euh... Je ne suis pas sortit de chez moi, aujourd'hui...  
- Vous avez eu un client, depuis ce matin ?  
- Mmh... En y repensant, non... Personne n'est venu...  
- Bon, eh ben voilà, le village est désert, tout comme le château de Peach.  
- Vraiment ? Plus personne ?  
- Non, vous êtes la première personne que je vois de la journée.  
- Mmh... C'est étrange...  
- D'ailleurs, j'aurais pensé que vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver tout le monde, avec vos pouvoirs... c'est possible ?  
- Bien sûr ! Attends deux petites secondes, le temps que je me concentre... Oui, c'est ça... Je vois... Je vois une forêt... Celle du Royaume Champignon... Une petite clairière... Entourée de pommiers et... et... Quelqu'un t'y attend... … C'est tout...  
- Vous me semblez un peu...  
- Pardon ?...  
- Euh... Non, ce n'est rien... Merci encore, au revoir...  
- Bonne cha- »

Mario s'en alla en courant, il se précipita vers la plaine, d'où il pourrait accéder à la forêt.

« Tout ceci est bien étrange... Une nouvelle énigme à résoudre, encore une fois. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas d'autre piste que le lieu indiqué par Toadini, je n'ai plus qu'à me rendre à cette clairière, c'est ma seule chance de comprendre ce qu'il se passe en ce moment. »

Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la forêt luxuriante, lorsqu'il eu une idée. Il regarda au loin, à droite de la forêt, une habitation surélevée. Le château de Bowser. Il contourna la forêt pour s'y rendre. Il était surement impliqué dans cette histoire. Une heure plus tard, Mario fit face à l'immense édifice. Il s'approcha de la porte, où un message était accroché.

« Je suis en vacance pour le moment, si vous souhaitez me botter les fesses, repassez plus tard s'il vous plait. - Bowser. »

Mario regarda autour de lui. Le château de Bowser avait été construit sur une sorte de presqu'ile suspendu au dessus de la lave. Il avait été construit avec des pavés en pierres grisées, ce qui laissant une impression de tristesse au premier coup d'œil. Un chemin étroit liait la presqu'ile au reste du monde.

Mario inspecta les lieux. Une fenêtre était ouverte, dans les hauteurs du château. Il prit le risque d'escalader jusqu'en haut, et pénétra finalement dans le château.

L'intérieur du château était assez lugubre ; les couleurs sombres dominaient le bâtiment. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis rouge, qui semblait faire le tour du château jusqu'au trône. Les murs étaient ornés de statues à l'image du propriétaire, et de torches pour éclairer les nombreuses pièces du château. Il se constituait surtout de longs couloirs interminables. L'air était lourd, et l'ambiance assez sinistre. Le silence qui y régnait renforçait encore plus cette impression. Le château semblait désert, pas la moindre petite ombre ne traversait les différentes pièces. Bowser n'était vraiment pas là.

Mario se retourna en direction de la fenêtre.

« Il n'y a personne ici. Pourtant, quelque chose cloche... »

Il redescendit, en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Il reprit la direction de la forêt, sûr de lui. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il connaissait cette forêt comme sa poche, et savait où se trouvait la clairière qu'avait vu Toadini précédemment, malgré le manque de détails fournis par celui-ci.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 – Une feinte déjouée

Mario avançait dans l'immense forêt. Des arbres recouvraient presque la totalité de l'espace, laissant peu de liberté pour se déplacer. Des buissons et des plantes longeaient le long d'un chemin traversant la forêt. Il existait tout de même de nombreux passages et raccourcis, endroits où les arbres étaient moins abondants et plus petits. C'est justement par un passage comme ceux-ci qu'il faut prendre pour accéder à la clairière, et Mario le savait bien. Impossible de passer autre part. L'endroit parfait pour une embuscade. Cependant, notre héros rouge connaissait une astuce pour tourner autour de cette clairière: un petit passage entre les arbres, où l'on pouvait pénétrer en étant accroupi. Il contourna donc la clairière, et il fit bien, car Bowser et ses sbires attendaient Mario de pied ferme, cachés dans d'épais buissons.

Lorsque Mario aperçu son ennemi de toujours, un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il rebroussa chemin, incognito, et sorti de la forêt du coté de la prairie. Il fit le point sur se qu'il avait découvert.

« Parti en vacance, hein ? Bref, je me doutais que Bowser n'était pas blanc dans cette histoire, la feinte du château vide ne m'a pas induit en erreur. J'ai bien fait de me méfier. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais maintenant qu'il est le responsable de la disparition des villageois de Champiville. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est: pourquoi m'a t-il tendu une embuscade ici ? Feignant comme il est, il aura préféré m'attraper sans avoir à se déplacer trop loin... La seule réponse est qu'il a un autre château, ou une autre entrée, quelque part près d'ici. Il ne me reste plus qu'à la trouver pour enfin éclairée cette affaire... Pour commencer, il me faut chercher un endroit assez discret, où personne ne va, un endroit où dissimuler un château sans que l'on s'en aperçoive... »

Mario regarda autour de lui, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'immense ravin se trouvant à gauche de la forêt. Il était cependant assez loin de l'endroit où se trouvait le plombier, mais il était très proche d'une partie de la forêt.

Mario s'y précipita et, 10 minutes après, regarda tout en bas... Une petite tour était perceptible. Notre héros remarqua également un creux vers le mur où se trouvait la tour ; surement le reste du château. Cependant, le fond était beaucoup trop bas pour pouvoir y sauter en toute sécurité, et il était beaucoup trop dangereux de descendre en s'accrochant aux parois difformes. Il fallait une corde, chose que Mario ne possédait pas.

Il prit donc la décision de retourner à Champiville, où il pourrait surement y trouver une corde, ainsi que d'autres objets pouvant lui être utiles durant son expédition. Il en profitera également pour s'expliquer avec Toadini, sur qui il pensait avoir porté un bon jugement.

Il marchait d'un pas rapide, et traversa le couloir d'arbre, qui ne lui rappela pas de très bons souvenirs. Cependant, il remarqua que quelque chose brillait par terre. C'était une sorte de petite flèche, fine et métallique. Le bout de la flèche était vraiment très fin, il pouvait facilement se planter dans n'importe quoi, et pouvait faire penser aux flèches empoisonnés. Mario testa la pointe sur son doigt, en l'enfonçant de quelques millimètres, pour peut-être déniché une sorte de poison, ou quelque chose d'autre. Pendant les 10 secondes qui suivirent, il ne pu plus bouger son doigt. C'était, sans le moindre doute, une flèche paralysante. Heureusement, le poison que contenait la flèche avait déjà été inoculé à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne restait qu'un petit échantillon de ce poison, totalement inoffensif.

« J'ai pris un gros risque en testant cette flèche, mais j'ai bien fais, je pense avoir compris ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là. Ne trainons pas, la journée est déjà bien avancé et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire... »

Une fois rentré, il se dirigea vers la maison de Toadini, qui avait bien entendu disparut, ce qui n'étonna pas vraiment Mario. Puis il rentra chez lui, où il s'empara de quelques items qu'il avait gardé de ses dernières aventures. Il prit donc un Champi 1-up, un costume Tanuki et une boite à hélice. Il dénicha également une longue corde qu'il avait rangé dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs disposés sur son meuble. Il jeta un œil sur l'horloge, qui indiquait 18h47.

« Si je vais au ravin maintenant, il fera nuit à mon arrivé, et je ne pourrais surement pas descendre dans le noir. Je crois que je vais passer la nuit ici, et me lancer dans cette expédition demain. Peut-être y découvrirais-je la clé de cette histoire... »


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 – Le château enfoui

Les rayons de l'aube pénétraient par la fenêtre de la chambre de Mario, qui se réveilla. Il enfila rapidement sa salopette, prépara ses affaires, et, une fois prêt, il partit pour le ravin.

« J'espère ne pas avoir fait d'erreurs concernant toutes mes hypothèses... Si j'ai vu juste, je risque de retrouver tout le monde dans ce château. Il n'y a plus qu'à croiser les doigts... »

Il se retrouva au bord du ravin, et descendit rapidement à l'aide de sa corde. Le ravin délimite la fin de la prairie et de la forêt, et le début du désert. Les cotés du ravins possédaient des bordures très aléatoires. C'est une faille qui a dû être causé par un tremblement de terre. L'un des cotés du ravin était creux, et on y avait érigé un château à moitié enseveli. Jusque là, Mario ne s'était pas trompé.

Il ne perdit pas de temps, et ouvrit les portes du châteaux. L'intérieur était plongé dans une pénombre totale, pas une seule lumière n'apparaissait devant Mario, sauf une petite lueur, semblant provenir d'une fente. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière lui, et il avança prudemment vers la petite fente, qui était en fait une fente de porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil et aperçu une immense cage avec, à l'intérieur, la quasi totalité des habitants de Champiville. Il tourna la poignée de la porte, mais elle était fermé à clé. Il fallait donc trouver la clé, ou alors dénicher une autre entrée.

Il continua son exploration du château noir, en longeant le mur de gauche. Il tomba alors sur une porte, qu'il ouvrit. Celle-ci n'était pas fermée à clé, mais la pièce se trouvant derrière était, elle aussi, plongée dans la pénombre. Mario chercha un moyen d'allumer la lumière, mais rien ne le permettait. Il s'apprêta à refermer la porte, lorsqu'il entendit la poignée de la porte d'entrée se tourner. Il entra en vitesse dans la nouvelle pièce, et referma rapidement la porte. Il colla son oreille à la porte pour écouter se qui se passait dans le hall. Il entendit 2 voix différentes.

« - Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais, imbécile ?  
- J'ai oublié de fermer la porte de la chambre de Peach... Ca serai bête si elle en profitait pour sortir.  
- Ah, mais quel tête en l'air, celui-là... Imagine ce qu'aurait dit le maitre si il avait vu qu'on avait oublié de ferma cette porte...  
- Il nous aurait fais cuire pour son petit déj', je le connais...  
- Je préfère ne pas y penser... Dépêche toi de fermer la porte qu'on aille se relaxer un peu... »

Mario entendit quelqu'un se diriger vers l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« (Il vient par ici... Cela veut donc dire que la princesse n'est pas... »

Il reteint sa respiration le temps que le sbire s'en aille.

« - Alors, quelle clé est-ce... Celle-ci ? Mmh... Non, ce n'est pas bon... Celle-là peut-être ?  
- (Dépêche-toi bordel, j'ai plus d'air...) Keuf keuf !  
- Quel était ce bruit ?  
- *avec une voie fluette* Je n'ai plus le droit de tousser ?  
- Oh, c'est vous, princesse... Veuillez m'excuser... (le maitre est quand même bizarre, il nous oblige à bien traité des prisonniers... Faut le faire quand même...) »

L'individu s'éloigna, et après quelques secondes, la porte d'entrée se referma. Mario se retourna, et chercha une nouvelle fois un interrupteur. Il était dans la chambre de la princesse Peach, Bowser aurait quand même pensé à lui mettre de la lumière...

*clic*

« Ah, c'est pas trop tôt, j'ai enfin trouvé cet interrupteur... Princesse, vous êtes là ? »

Aucunes réponses...

« Princesse ? »

La porte d'entrée se rouvrit. C'était les mêmes types que tout à l'heure...

« - Mais quel imbécile, c'est pas possible ! Comment tu as pu oublier que le maitre avait emmener la princesse avec lui ?  
- Tu aurais aussi pu y penser ! Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu une voix, tout à l'heure, il y a forcément quelqu'un dans cette pièce ! »

« (Ils reviennent ! C'est cuit, je n'aurais jamais le temps de me cacher...) »

« - C'est quelle clé déjà ? Elle peut-être ? Mmh... Non...  
- (C'est ma chance ! Il y avait une porte caché par l'armoire !)  
- Celle-ci peut-être ? Ah, c'est bon ! Tiens, il n'y a personne... Il doit s'être cachée pour me faire croire que j'ai rêvé, mais je ne suis pas fou ! Il y a quelqu'un ici, c'est sûr !  
- T'es vraiment cinglé... Il n'y a personne ici ! De toutes façons, même si il y a quelqu'un, il ne peut rien obtenir ici, à moins d'avoir ton trousseau de clé, partout où il ira, il sera bloqué...  
- T'as peut-être raison... Bon, j'arrive... »

Mario pu enfin sortir de sa cachette, il avait tout entendu.

« Si je veux délivrer les habitants de Champiville, et en apprendre plus sur l'endroit où se trouve la princesse, je dois suivre ces types. Je ne dois pas les perdre de vu... Je n'ai plus d'autres pistes, je n'ai que ça à faire... »


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5 - Poursuite dans le désert

Mario suivait les deux bonshommes à la trace. Ils semblaient se diriger sous le pont suspendu au dessus du ravin, reliant la plaine au désert. Notre héros se dissimulait derrière différentes pierres, jusqu'à arriver sous le fameux pont. Il aperçut alors un escalier collé à la parois, de sorte que personne ne puisse le voir depuis le coté Est du ravin. Les deux individus commencèrent l'ascension, mais Mario ne voulut pas s'y risquer maintenant, de peur d'être vu.

« - AAAAAH  
- Mais quel nul celui-là...  
- Ca arrive à tout le monde de tomber... Aille, mon genou...  
- C'est pas très jolie à voir... Tu peux continuer, au moins ?  
- Oui, oui... »

Les deux mystérieux personnages, après avoir atteints le sommet, traversèrent le pont en direction du désert. Mario pressa le pas pour les rattraper, mais malheureusement, une fois en haut, il constata que le désert était envahi par une violente tempête de sable ; impossible d'y voir à 2 mètres.

« Il va falloir traverser le désert pour retrouver ces types... C'est encore une fois ma seule piste, je ne dois pas la perdre... »

Notre plombier s'élança alors dans une course poursuite dans le désert, dans l'espoir de retrouver nos deux compères. La chaleur du désert atteignait les 50°, température à laquelle Mario pouvait facilement s'adapter. La tempête de sable rendait la vue assez trouble, on ne pouvait voir que de minces silhouettes au loin. La végétation était rare, mais pas inexistante ; quelques arbustes et fleurs s'étaient adaptés à cet environnement. Une oasis existait également vers le milieu du désert, où tout les voyageurs s'arrêtaient pour se reposer une journée. Ironiquement, cet oasis était un lieu très vivant, car beaucoup s'aventuraient dans ce désert.

Cela faisait deux heures que Mario gambadait au milieu du sable brulant. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber. Il devait absolument atteindre l'oasis d'ici là. Si les deux individus voulaient traverser le désert, ils devaient absolument faire une pause à cet endroit eux aussi, car la nuit, la température est beaucoup trop basse pour marcher. Si ils ne s'y étaient pas arrêtés, cela ne voudrait dire qu'une chose: leur destination se trouve en réalité quelque part dans ce désert. Heureusement, Mario avait atteint le point de végétation, et pu s'arrêter ; les personnes étaient tellement nombreuses à s'arrêter ici la nuit, que l'on avait ouvert un petit hôtel (chose extrêmement rare). Mario apprit d'ailleurs que cette nuit, il y avait beaucoup moins de monde.

« C'est surement à cause de la disparition des habitants de Champiville... »

Il prit une chambre, et y passa la nuit.

Pendant ce temps...

« - Tu crois qu'il nous a suivi ?  
- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûr.  
- Ah bon. Dans ce cas, continuons de le tromper... »

La nuit passa rapidement. Le lendemain, Mario s'était levé très tôt, pour ne pas rater le départ des deux types. Il ne savait pas si ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'oasis, mais en était cependant presque sûr. Il attendait à la sortie de l'oasis pendant plusieurs heures. Et c'est finalement vers midi qu'il aperçu les deux bonshommes, quittant la zone de végétation. Notre héros en rouge marchait sur les pas des deux individus, et c'est au bout de deux heures de marches qu'il arriva au pied de la montagne. Un chemin se séparait en deux. Celui de gauche gravissait la montagne, tandis que celui de droite permettait d'accéder aux marécages.

Les deux types s'engageaient chacun dans un chemin différent, lorsque celui se dirigeant vers les marécages regarda furieusement son camarade et le rappela. D'abord désorienté, l'autre types rejoignit rapidement son coéquipier et s'excusa. Ils s'enfoncèrent ensuite vers le marécage. Mario s'arrêta au croisement, un sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

« J'ai appris beaucoup de choses, et cette scène ne fait que confirmer mon opinion. Je crois que la course poursuite va s'arrêter maintenant. »

Mario s'engagea alors sur la haute montagne.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 – Retour sur de nouvelles bases

Mario escaladait la montagne depuis maintenant une bonne heure, il aperçu enfin le sommet.

« Rien de rien... Il n'y a que de la neige, ici. Et il n'y a pas assez de place pour construire un abri autre part qu'ici, la pente devient raide trop rapidement. J'ai dû louper une étape...  
D'abord, tout commence chez Toadini, qui m'indique le lieu d'une embuscade. Au lieu de m'y rendre, je vais au château de Bowser, complètement désert, histoire de m'induire en erreur. Je découvre ensuite que Bowser avait en fait élu domicile au château caché dans le ravin. Il a réussi à kidnapper Peach ainsi que la totalité des habitants de Champiville... surement durant mon absence. Lorsque je suis arrivé au château caché, Bowser était déjà parti avec Peach. Je rencontre ensuite deux types têtes en l'air. Je les suis jusqu'au marécage, en faisant une halte à l'oasis. Ils essaient de me tromper en... mais non... je suis vraiment bête ! Ce n'est pas au croisement qu'ils ont essayés de me tromper ! Ils me trompent en réalité depuis le début ! Je dois retourner à Champiville au plus vite, mais avant ça, j'ai encore une petite chose à régler ici... »

Il rangea sa boite à hélice, qu'il avait précédemment utilisé pour gravir la montagne, et enfila son costume Tanuki. Il sauta du haut de la montagne en direction du marécage, tout en ralentissant sa chute grâce au costume. Il rechercha de haut les deux individus, et une fois repérés, Mario descendit en leur direction, et se posa derrière de la végétation. Il les entendis discuter.

« - Il n'a pas l'air de nous avoir suivi, cette fois-ci.  
- Pas grave, on en a déjà assez fait comme ça, on a déjà dû bien le ralentir.  
- Espérons... »

Ils rebroussèrent chemin, laissant à Mario l'occasion de terminer ce qu'il avait à faire. Il reprit sa boire à hélice, et courra en direction des deux types, leur prit le trousseau de clé, et s'envola loin d'eux, sans laisser le temps aux deux autres de réagir.

« … On s'est fait avoir... »

Les rôles s'inversèrent alors. Mario se fit poursuivre par les deux sbires...

« À mon tour de les tromper. »

Il s'envola alors avec la boite vers la gauche, en direction des marécages. Les sbires continuaient leur poursuite, et, au bout de 10 minutes, retrouvèrent la boite dans une marre nauséabonde.

« - Il a dû se noyer...  
- Dans 10cm d'eau ?  
- La marre est profonde, mais la texture est épaisse, la boite doit être trop légère pour s'enfoncer.  
- Oui, mais... Et les clés ? »

Ils se regardèrent, et l'un d'eux finit par plonger dans ce qu'on aurait pu définir comme étant de l'eau. Il ne retrouva aucun cadavre sous l'eau, laissant les deux sbires confus.

Et pendant ce temps, à plusieurs minutes d'ici, à l'entrée du désert...

« Le coups de la boite à hélice vide est vieille comme le monde, mais marche toujours aussi bien. »

Mario entama alors le trajet retours. Le lendemain, il arriva à Champiville. Dans un premier temps, il se rendit au château caché, où il libéra les habitants de Champiville et leur expliqua la situation actuelle ainsi que l'enquête qu'il menait, puis il rentra chez lui, où il refit le point.

« Bowser doit être loin à l'heure qu'il est... Je pense qu'il est partit vers l'Est, mais comment en être sûr... Là-bas se trouve le port, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se soit enfui vers une autre destination... quoique finalement, cela ne lui ressemblerait pas. Après tout, c'est le Royaume Champignon qu'il veut conquérir. Et si il s'était dirigé vers le Nord, à Toadville ? Cela me semble plus logique... j'irais y faire un tour demain, peut-être y découvrirais-je autre chose ? »

Pendant ce temps, à une distance inconnu de Champiville...

« - Alors, Princesse, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à me dire ?  
- Je t'ai déjà dis que je ne te dirais rien, ce qui est d'ailleurs contradictoire puisque en vous disant que je ne dirais rien, je dis quelque chose.  
- Très bien, alors dans ce cas... vous ne m'êtes d'aucune utilité. Jetez-la au cachot. »


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 – Le cratère Volcano

Le lendemain, Mario entama son voyage vers Toadville, qui se déroula sans grandes péripéties. Une fois arriva, il constata avec joie que la ville était très active: Les marchands criaient aux bonnes affaires ; les voyageurs discutaient avec des habitants ; des enfants courraient partout dans les rues goudronnées et étroites ; des saltimbanques sillonnaient les rues en exécutants leur numéro.

Malheureusement, Mario se retrouva alors dans une impasse, il n'avait plus aucunes pistes concernant Bowser. Il ne se trouvait apparemment pas à Toadville. Peut-être serait-il caché dans les environs ? Mais Mario n'est même pas sûr qu'il se soit diriger par ici, et fouiller tout les environs prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Il décida alors de mener une enquête à Toadville, en demandant aux passants si ils avaient remarqués quelque chose de suspect ces derniers temps.

« Non non, la ville est toujours active comme cela, il n'y a rien d'anormale comparé à d'habitude. »

« Absolument rien de bizarre ne s'est produit ces derniers mois. On s'ennuie même un peu... »

« - Mmh... Rien de bizarre, à ce que je me rappel. Ah, si, un individu louche, qui vous ressemblait d'ailleurs, est passé en courant hier soir, en bousculant tout le monde. Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi pressé, pour sûr ! Il était même habillé en vert !  
- En vert ? Me ressemblant ? C'était mon frère ! Par où est-il partit ?  
- Votre frère est vraiment bizarre... Il se dirigeait vers le Mont Volcano, à l'ouest de la ville...  
- Vers le volcan ? Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez beaucoup aidé !  
- Oh, de rien... »

Mario ne perdit pas une seconde, il se précipita vers le Mont Volcano, et y arriva au bout d'une heure. C'est un volcan qui n'a plus craché de flammes depuis plusieurs siècles, mais malgré son activité faible, le sommet du volcan est toujours enflammé à certains endroits. C'est un lieu très dangereux, mais qui attise la curiosité de certains. On dit qu'autrefois, il y a des milliers d'années, les bandits et les assassins constituaient le repas de cette montagne sacrée.

Notre plombier moustachu avait sacrifié sa boite à hélice lors de la course du marécage, et seul le costume Tanuki pouvait alors lui servir lors de son ascension. C'est sans trop de peine qu'il arriva enfin au sommet du volcan, et lorsqu'il passa sa tête au-delà du cratère, un effroyable spectacle s'offrait à ses yeux. Des centaines de Koopa travaillaient sans relâche dans un étrange chantier. Une machine s'élevait au bord de l'orifice du volcan, où la lave ondulait dangereusement. Mario n'eut pas besoin d'aller regarder de plus près pour comprendre le plan de Bowser. Cependant, il ne comprit pas pourquoi Bowser souhaitait réveiller le volcan. Il observa plus attentivement la scène, et remarqua finalement une cage, avec à l'intérieur son frère Luigi, appelant au secours.

« Il faut à tout prix délivrer Luigi !... mais ce ne sont pas ces gardes qui vont me faciliter la tâche... Il va me falloir approcher discrètement si je veux avoir une chance. Mais avant, je vais devoir faire un schéma du cratère...

.

Si je suis ce plan en faisant attention, je devrais arriver sans trop de peines à la cage... »

Mario fit donc le tour du cratère à couvert, et arriva au ruisseau de lave, qu'il devait contourner. Il passa ses yeux au-delà du cratère, et dû se résigner à attendre, les gardes étaient trop près de lui.

« Ils vont bien finir par dormir, ou alors ils vont aller manger... J'espère... »

Il attendit plusieurs heures. La nuit était tombé, et on ne voyait presque plus rien. Mario profita de l'obscurité pour contourner discrètement le ruisseau, et se positionna derrière la cage. Luigi dormait, et Mario ne pouvait pas l'appeler pour le réveiller, les gardes étaient juste derrière. Il ne pouvait pas aller attaquer les gardes, ils risquaient alors d'appeler tout le monde, et Mario n'aurait alors plus aucunes chances. Il devait attendre l'absence des gardes.

Vers 3h du matin, un violent son raisonnait dans le cratère. Bowser était positionné sur un piédestal à coté de l'immense machine, et il attroupa tout ses sbires devant lui, y compris les gardes. Mario en profita alors pour réveiller Luigi.

« - Eh ! Luigi ! … Luigi ! Réveille-toi !  
- Mmh... encore un petit peu...  
- Je t'en supplie, réveille toi !  
- Mmh... Mario ? Quelle heure est-il ? Mais... où suis-je ? Ah, ça y est... Ah ! Mario ! Au secours !  
- Ne fait pas trop de bruits, les gardes ne sont pas loin, je vais te libérer... où sont les clés ?  
- Ce... c'est un garde qui les a...  
- Mmh... c'est pas bon tout ça... Je vais tenter une approche.  
- Je... euh... fais attention... »

Mario se rapprocha doucement de la troupe de Bowser, et remarqua le chef des gardes, munit d'une hache. Il remarqua également le trousseau de clé attaché à sa ceinture. Impossible de le prendre sans se faire voir. Il était toujours vêtu de son costume Tanuki, et imagina alors un plan. Il se précipita vers le garde, lui arracha le trousseau de clé, et se servi de lui comme tremplin pour se propulser vers la cage. Désormais, tout le monde était à sa poursuite, mais il avait une bonne marge d'avance. Le trousseau de clé n'en comportait qu'une, et heureusement. Il inséra rapidement la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la cage et prit Luigi dans ses bras. Il sprinta vers le bord du cratère, les sbires de Bowser n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres... mais Mario sauta, et ralentit sa chute grâce au costume Tanuki. Il redescendit lentement la montagne, et se posa délicatement au sol. Il se mit à courir vers Toadville désormais hors de danger.

En haut du Mont Volcano, Bowser rappela sa troupe.

« Ce n'est pas grave, cela n'affectera pas mon plan... »

Il se mit alors à rire...

Pendant ce temps, loin de là...

« - Alors Princesse, j'espère que vous avez bien réfléchis... Vous ne souhaitez toujours pas nous parler de... « vous savez quoi » ?  
- Jamais je ne vous dirais où il se cache !  
- Bien, très bien. Vous ne me laissez pas le choix... »


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 – Nouvelle piste

Mario et Luigi revenaient de leur périple ardent. Ils décidèrent de louer une chambre à l'auberge de Toadville. Ils se racontèrent alors se qu'ils avaient vécu chacun de leur coté.

« - D'abord, Luigi, j'ai une question à te poser... As-tu réellement tenté de me tuer le soir où tout à commencé ?  
- Bien sûr que non, c'était un sbire de Bowser sans doute. Tu étais devant ce soir là, ils m'ont kidnappés dans ton dos, et m'ont rapidement remplacé par une sorte de clone. Moi, j'étais dans l'arbre d'à coté...  
- Dans ce cas, mon hypothèse se confirme.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien, ton « clone » a réellement tiré. Pas sur moi, mais sur Peach, qui se trouvait derrière.  
- Peach ? Elle est...  
- Non, je ne pense pas. Je l'ai enterré le lendemain, et c'est là que je me suis posé la question: « Où es passé Luigi ? ». Je me suis fais une première idée, que je suis allé vérifier. Je suis retourné à l'endroit où j'avais enterré Peach, lorsque je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était plus là.  
- Tu penses que c'était un clone ?  
- J'en suis convaincu. Mais logiquement, ce « clone » n'était pas sensé survivre au tir. Je pense tout simplement que ce pistolet était faux, et que ce clone a feinté la mort. Je pense également qu'il s'agit de la magie de Kamek, seul lui peut faire ce genre de chose... mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé que son pouvoir pouvait s'étendre aussi loin.  
- Un autre mystère à élucidé !  
- Bon, maintenant que l'on sait se qu'il s'est réellement passé, nous pourrions parler de tout ce qu'il nous est arrivé depuis ?  
- Je vais tout te dire... »

La nuit passa, Luigi contait ses aventures à Mario et vice-versa. Ce qu'à vécu Luigi ne nous intéresse pas spécialement, sauf peut-être un détail. Le lendemain matin, à table...

« Luigi, aujourd'hui, nous devons nous rendre à la station Hélico. C'est là-bas que notre enquête pourra se poursuivre. »

Effectivement, Luigi s'y était rendu, et avait trouvé un étrange papier...:

.

« -Ce doit être une énigme à résoudre... Luigi, nous devons nous rendre à la station pour en apprendre plus.  
- Peut-être, mais je te rappelle que la station est abandonnée...  
- Justement, cela pourrait en faire une base idéale pour un méchant !  
- Je n'en suis pas totalement convaincu...  
- Ca ne coûte rien d'aller vérifier.  
- Je suppose que tu as raison. »

Luigi avala d'une traite son bol de chocolat, puis se leva. Mario examina attentivement le bout de papié, mais ne comprenait visiblement pas sa signification.

Une heure s'était écoulé. Nos héros s'étaient rendus à la station Hélico, abandonnée depuis plusieurs années. Le décor était désolant: le bâtiment était rouillé et sale, son environnement désertique. On avait l'impression qu'une tornade avait ravagé l'endroit. Nos héros firent abstraction de cela, et explorèrent la station. Ils ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de découvrir une cave secrète, actionnée par le levier d'une borne d'arcade.

« - Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée de dissimuler l'interrupteur comme ça...  
- Tu sais bien qu'il s'agit des ennemis, Mario ! »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais son expression changea rapidement lorsqu'il découvrit la porte qui s'élevait devant lui. Elle était fermé par un habile code secret à taper sur un petit clavier.

« - Le papier sert donc à ça...  
- C'est une combinaison à 6 trous, remarqua Luigi.  
- Les touches semblent avoir été partiellement effacées, difficile de voir de quoi il s'agit...  
- On peut voir que les symboles du papier correspondent à ceux des touches...  
- Ils ne proposent rien qui ressemble à cette petite boule « ? » sur le clavier. J'en déduis qu'il faut taper le code tout en remplaçant le "?" par un autre symbole...  
- C'est la période réflexion ! »

Voici le clavier:

.

Et le papier:

.

Et vous, arriverez-vous à déchiffrer ce code ?  
Tentez de trouver la suite de symbole à réaliser pour ouvrir la porte. Il y a pleins d'indices disséminés sur le papier, et même sur le clavier.

Inspectez bien le papier, rien n'est laissé au hasard.  
Il y a également plusieurs manières possibles pour déceler le véritable code.

Réponse au prochain chapitre !


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 – Une voix résonnante

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, Mario entra une combinaison sur le clavier.

« Etoile, Fleur, Fleur, Ancre, Champi, Etoile »

La porte de ce qui semblait être un tunnel souterrain s'ouvrit lentement, offrant un nouveau chemin aux deux frères.

« - Bravo Mario ! Comment as-tu trouvé ce code ?  
- En inspectant le papier que tu as trouvé, on peut voir que le trait reliant les deux étoiles est beaucoup plus gros que les autres, il a sans doutes été rajouté à la main par quelqu'un. On peut voir aussi les traces d'un trait reliant l'étoile et la fleur, cela nous donne donc un nouvel ordre. En changeant le « ? » par l'ancre, et en remplaçant ensuite les symboles par leur première lettre, on obtient le mot « effacé », faisant référence au clavier partiellement effacé.  
- Je n'ai pas tout compris... comment as-tu su que le symbole en bas à gauche était une ancre ?  
- Par élimination, et aussi car j'ai une bonne mémoire ! »

Mario s'engagea dans cet étrange tunnel, suivit par Luigi, qui réfléchissait encore à l'énigme précédente, sans parvenir à comprendre quoique ce soit.  
Ce tunnel se prolongeait très loin, si bien qu'il était impossible d'en voir le bout sans avancer. C'était un couloir assez étroit, des torches étaient accrochés aux parois marron, illuminant le chemin. Pendant la traversée, Mario fouilla dans ses poches, et sentit un objet, qu'il prit dans sa main. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'il sortit une petite pointe.

« - Ca y est, j'ai compris ce qui s'est passé, l'autre jour, lorsque l'on se rendait à la fête du château !  
- Ah ?  
- J'ai trouvé cette pointe sur la route, il y a quelques jours, elle était enduite d'un poison paralysant, en fait, ton « clone » a vraiment tiré sur son allié, mais il l'a simplement paralysé, c'est pour ça que je l'ai cru mort... J'avais complètement oublié que j'avais trouvé cette pointe.  
- Dans ce cas, ce mystère est résolu !  
- Pas tout à fait, nous ne savons pas encore qui sont ces clones, même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée...  
- Tu penses à Kamek ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, je pensais plutôt à... tiens, de la lumière ! »

Après cinq minutes de marche, de la lumière parut enfin au bout de cet interminable tunnel souterrain. Nos héros se retrouvèrent dans une sorte d'immense jardin, entouré de rocher l'isolant de l'extérieur. Mais le plus important se trouvait devant Mario et Luigi: un énorme château du même style que celui de Bowser se dressait devant eux. Les deux frères se pressèrent à l'intérieur. La salle principale était éclairée de la même manière que le tunnel. Les couleurs sobres s'apparentaient à celles du château de Bowser. Un bruit résonnait dans cette première salle, il semblait former un mot, mais il était impossible à déchiffrer. De plus, il était impossible de définir la direction de laquelle il venait.

« -Je propose d'explorer ce château, dit Mario.  
- Euh... tu es sûr ? fit Luigi, peut rassurer.  
- Ben, tu as une meilleure idée ?  
- Non, pas vraiment en fait... »

Nos deux héros s'exécutèrent. Après plus d'une heure de recherche, ils ne trouvèrent personne, et aucunes salles n'eurent retenues leur attention. Pourtant, la petite voix continuait de résonner.

« Je pense que cette personne est retenue dans un sous-sol, il faut trouver un passage ! »

Il était encore impossible de déterminer à qui appartenait cette voix, à cause des murs et de la résonance qui la masquait. Mario et Luigi allaient commencer leur recherche, mais Mario réalisa rapidement qu'inspecter tout les objets du château allait prendre beaucoup trop de temps. Il prit la décision d'attendre que quelqu'un entre dans le château... ou sorte du passage. Entre temps, la voix avait cessée.

Pendant ce temps, peut-être à quelque mètres des deux frères... ou peut-être pas... :

« - Alors, princesse, je suppose que vous ne voulez toujours rien me dire ?  
- Bien vu. Vous pouvez me faire ce que vous voulez, jamais je ne vous dirais où se trouve ce que vous cherchez.  
- Mon but n'est pas de vous faire souffrir, mais si cela me permet de trouver cet objet, alors je n'hésiterais pas. Je vous laisse y réfléchir, vous ne pourrez pas vous retenir éternellement.  
- Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'en vous donnant ceci, je mettrais le monde entier en danger, je préfère me sacrifier pour préserver la paix.  
- Mais votre silence ne fera que retarder ce moment fatidique, nous arriverons bien à la trouver sans vous, cela prendra juste plus de temps.  
- Mes sujets ont certainement remarquer ma disparition, bientôt, Mario et Luigi aussi seront au courant, ils vous battront et sauveront le monde.  
- Vous vous reposez bien trop sur ces deux petits plombiers. En ce moment, ils ont un autre problème sous le bras. Bon, je vous laisse. Peut-être serez-vous plus coopérative demain.  
- Certainement pas !  
- C'est à vous de voir. Bonne nuit. »

Réponse de l'énigme : Il fallait trouver le mot « Effacé ». Le codage est simple, il suffit de retranscrire les différents symboles en lettres, puis de prendre la première lettre de ce mot. (champignon = C, fleur = F, étoile = E). Quant à l'ordre, il fallait suivre l'ordre des couleurs, du plus clair au plus foncé. On pouvait également voir que l'un des traits était gros et ne ressemblait pas aux autres lignes. Il ne fallait pas en tenir compte. La réponse finale fait référence au clavier, à moitié effacé, ainsi qu'à la ligne grise également effacé sur le papier, qui permettait de relier les symboles dans le bon ordre.


	10. Chapitre 10

:mac: Chapitre 10 – Le Joyau du Royaume Champignon

Mario et Luigi s'étaient tout deux dissimulés derrière l'une des nombreuses statues disséminées dans le hall d'entré. Ils étaient à l'affût du moindre bruit suspect, pouvant les mener au passage secret. Environ deux heures ont passées, avant qu'un mystérieux personnage fasse son entré dans le château. Les deux frères ne l'avaient jamais vue auparavant, mais se doutèrent qu'il n'était pas blanc dans le mystère qui flottait sur le royaume. Ce même personnage n'avait pas remarqué les silhouettes cachées, et s'engouffra sans se douter de quoi que se soit dans l'un des couloirs sombres du chu château. Les deux plombiers le suivirent discrètement, malgré l'obscurité quasiment totale qui régnaient en ces lieux. Finalement, ils arrivèrent tout les trois dans une chambre – éclairée cette fois – mais qui gardait les couleurs typiques de cette habitation.

« - Ne fait surtout pas de bruit, murmura Mario à l'oreille de Luigi

- Ok

- Il s'approche du lit, le passage secret est surement quelque part autour... »

L'étrange individu sauta sur le lit, et s'endormit aussitôt. Mario fut emplie d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, puis sortit de la chambre en compagnie de son frère.

« Bon, euh... visiblement, le passage ne se trouve pas ici. Il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveil... »

Une heure s'était écoulé, il était assez tard. La personne qui dormait auparavant était maintenant réveillé, et il se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine du château. Mario et Luigi étaient toujours à l'affut, lorsque l'individu s'empara d'un couteau planté dans une sorte de souche d'arbre accroché au mur. Il baissa le couteau à la manière d'un levier, ce qui révéla un escalier caché. L'inconnu descendit rapidement les nombreuses marche. Luigi voulut le suivre, mais Mario le pria de rester caché.

« - Maintenant que l'on connait le passage, on va attendre que cette personne ressorte. En descendant maintenant, on a toutes les chances de se faire repérer et de sonner l'alarme chez tout nos ennemis. Autant prendre de l'avance pendant qu'on le peut encore.

- Euh... d'accord, je te fais confiance. »

Le mystérieux bruit que Mario et Luigi avaient perçu en entrant dans le château reparut, et il était beaucoup plus audible. Il venait bel et bien du sous-sol récemment révélé.

« C'est la voix de Peach, je la reconnais ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, le même inconnu sortit tout guilleret de la cuisine après avoir refermé le passage en relevant le couteau, avec en main une couronne ornée de pierres. Lorsqu'il fut totalement hors de vue, les deux plombiers moustachus se précipitèrent dans l'escalier qu'ils avaient préalablement fait reparaitre. Il découvrirent une cave où se trouvait la Princesse Peach, enfermée dans une cage assez spacieuse.

« - Peach ! s'écrièrent Mario et Luigi en même temps.

- Oh ! Mario ! Luigi ! »

Après quelques secondes intenses en émotions, ils reprirent tout trois leurs esprits.

« - Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons vous délivrer.

- La clé est accrochée au mur, juste là, fit Peach en pointant du doigt le trousseau de clé. »

La princesse fut aussitôt libérée, et serra les deux frères dans ses bras. Ils prirent le chemin du retour, et pendant le trajet, une multitude de questions furent posées.

« - Dites-moi, princesse, connaissiez-vous cet étrange individu, qui était passé juste avant nous ?

-Eh bien, je ne l'avais jamais vu jusqu'à présent. Il m'a simplement dit qu'il s'appelait Marc, et qu'il était venu chercher ma couronne...

- Mais pourquoi vouloir votre couronne ? Pour l'argent ?

- Eh bien, je ne vois pas quoi d'autre... mais ce serait gros de me kidnapper juste pour ça, alors qu'il aurait pu voler toutes mes couronnes simplement en allant au château, qui... mais, en parlant du château... avez-vous délivrez les habitants ? Ils se sont tous fait kidnapper lors de la fête qui aurait dû se dérouler l'autre soir !

- Oui oui, nous les avons retrouvés, ils vont bien. Que vouliez-vous dire au sujet des couronnes ?

- Ouf, je suis soulagée... Donc, comme je le disais, le château a été laissé sans surveillance depuis ce soir là, il aurait largement eu le temps de les voler.

- Mmh... La couronne que vous portiez, possédait-elle une distinction par rapport aux autres ?

- Oui, une seule... la couronne que je portait était orné d'une certaine pierre, le Joyau du Royaume Champignon. Il n'a qu'une valeur sentimentale pour moi, car il est transmit de génération en génération dans la famille royale. De plus, je n'ai jamais entendu une quelconque histoire à son propos, mis à part que c'est une pierre extrêmement rare qui n'a que très peu de différence avec le rubis, la pierre utilisé pour orner mes autres couronnes. Il me semble d'ailleurs que c'est le seul et unique échantillon connut à ce jour. L'information que je viens de vous donner est secrète, seul moi ainsi que Papy Champi en connaissait l'existence. Ce pourrait-il que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant ?... et même si c'est le cas, personne ne croira jamais que cette pierre est le Joyau du Royaume.

- Mais alors, quels sont les différences entre le Joyau et le rubis ?

- En fait... lorsque le Joyau est posé sur ma main, il brille... c'est l'unique différence.

- Je vois, donc c'est une Joyau... magique ?

- On peut dire ça, mais il perd sa magie si ce n'est pas moi qui l'utilise.

- Il n'existe pas un autre moyen de s'en servir ?

- Eh bien, je n'ai entendu aucune histoire à propos de cette pierre, on m'a juste laissé entendre qu'il existait deux pierres assez semblables au Joyau du Royaume Champignon.

- En bref, il vaut mieux tenter de récupérer cette couronne. On va devoir récupérer des informations sur ce mystérieux Marc. Et le meilleur endroit où chercher, c'est le château de Bowser. Nous irons demain, dès l'aube, avec Luigi. Vous princesse, vous rentrerez au château.

- Hors de question, je viens avec vous. J'estime que cette histoire est en partie de ma faute, donc je viens.

- … Si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous en empêchez. Ah, nous arrivons à Toadville. Nous passerons la nuit à l'auberge et nous ferons nos préparatifs demain. »

La carte n'a pas changé.

.com_/_

BONUS: Le nom de « Marc » n'a pas été choisi au hasard. Saurez-vous retrouver son origine ? :coeur:


	11. Chapitre 11

:mac: Chapitre 11 - À la poursuite de Marc

Nos héros, maintenant au nombre de trois, dormaient à l'auberge afin de reprendre des forces pour demain. Cependant, Mario ne dormait pas, mais se remémoraient les différents évènements qui s'étaient produits jusqu'ici.

« Je suis persuadé que Bowser ne souhaitait pas faire entrer le volcan en éruption, l'autre jour. Cette machine semblait avoir une fonction différente, comme... … Ouah, je suis fatigué, je dois dormir... je penserais à ça demain... »

Le lendemain, après quelques préparatifs...

« - Trois fleurs de feu, trois étoiles, trois costumes Tanuki, et le plus important, mon miroir. Nous sommes prêts !

- Mmh, Peach, je ne suis pas sûr que le miroir soit si important...

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, Mario.

- Bon, direction le château de Bowser ! »

Le petit groupe contourna la forêt, et c'est sans la moindre péripétie qu'il arriva devant le château de Bowser. Il était gardé par deux Koopa, qui n'étaient peut-être pas très forts, mais qui avaient la capacité d'alerter le château entier.

« - Regardez, une fenêtre ouverte !

- Elle est beaucoup trop haute, on ne pourra pas escalader.

- Qui parle d'escalader ? sourit Mario en brandissant le costume Tanuki. »

Une fois les trois costumes enfilés, nos trois héros s'envolèrent jusqu'à la fenêtre, sans difficultés. Il arrivèrent dans une sorte de bric à brac. Le château n'avait pas changer, il était toujours aussi terne et incolore.

« La salle du trône se trouve au dernier étage. Il y a un escalier ici, avec un peu de chance, on y arrivera rapidement. »

Le petit groupe monta les escaliers, et se retrouva devant une grande porte rouge gardée par deux Koopa. Ils discutaient ensemble de leur utilité.

« - Pff, on sert à rien ici...

- Clair, personne n'arrivera jamais jusque là... »

Les deux Koopa se regardèrent, et pleurèrent ensemble sur leur sort. Pendant leur quelques secondes d'inattention, Mario et Luigi les assommèrent Pendant ce temps, Peach s'accroupit à la serrure de la porte, et surprit une conversation entre Bowser et le mystérieux Marc.

« - ...tends... tu as bien installer la machine sur le volcan ?

- Ben oui, tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour un incompétent.

- Raah... bon, tu as le Joyau Champignon, et la machine prête à faire disparaitre le magma du volcan. Donc maintenant, à toi de respecter ta parole en me donnant le sceptre des maléfices.

- ... crois-tu vraiment que je vais te donner la source de mes pouvoirs ? »

Marc leva le sceptre qu'il tenait en main gauche, et un éclair noir transperça le plafond pour s'abattre sur le pauvre Bowser, qui disparut dans les ténèbres.

« Je ne tiens jamais parole, idiot. Maintenant, il ne m'en manque plus qu'un... »

Suite à cette phrase, il disparut à son tour dans les ténèbres. Peach raconta ce qu'elle avait vu à ses deux acolytes, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle du trône, désormais vide. Marc n'avait laissé aucunes traces de son passage, mis à part la disparition de Bowser.

« - Alors la machine sert... à vider le volcan de son magma ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils ont dis.

- Mais pourquoi... ?

- Ca, on ne le saura pas avant d'avoir arrêter Marc, fit Luigi d'un ton assuré.

- Apparemment, le Joyau Champignon joue un rôle dans cette histoire. Marc à un projet en tête, il prépare quelque chose... mais quoi ,

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est que notre prochaine destination est toute trouvé.

- En route vers le volcan. »

La petite troupe fit maintenant route vers le Mont Volcano. Après une petite heure de route, ils escaladèrent facilement la montagne à l'aide de leur costume Tanuki. Une fois en haut, ils découvrirent une trentaine de Koopa en train de faire une multitude de jeu ou autre loisirs.

« Ils sont certainement chargés de surveiller la machine, déduisit Mario. »

Cependant, Marc ne semblait pas être là. Mario eu cependant l'idée de saboter la machine, ou de la casser. Il utilisa sa fleur de feu, et lança une multitude de boules de feu en direction de cette même machine, qui résista dans un premier temps, mais qui finit par exploser. Les Koopa se ruèrent vers Mario afin de le capturer, mais le plombier parvint à tous les mettre KO avec son feu.

« - Bon, on a déjà ralentit Marc dans son plan. Mais on ne sait pas où il peut être...

- Quelque chose me dit qu'il est dans l'un des deux autres châteaux !

- J'espère qu'il n'a pas encore découvert la disparition de Peach...

- À mon avis, Peach ne l'intéresse pas. Il voulait simplement sa couronne.

- Donc... on fait quoi ?

- Allons d'abord voir au château du ravin !

- Non Luigi, le château de la station hélico est moins loin, regardons d'abord de ce coté. »

Nos héros changèrent une nouvelle fois de cap, cette fois, ils se dirigèrent vers le château du jardin secret. Une fois à l'intérieur...

« - Toujours rien... À croire que ces châteaux servent de décoration.

- Allons voir au château du ravin...

- Attend... il y a du bruit... cachez-vous ! »

Marc rentra, épuisé, de son voyage. Il se mit à parler à voix haute...

« Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je retrouverais l'autre Joyau... Quelle poisse. En plus, on a cassé la machine du volcan, il me faudra des jours pour en avoir une nouvelle... Mais bon, ça me laisse encore du temps. Je vais aller me reposer. Il faudra aussi faire venir mes sbires ici, tiens. Je le ferais en me réveillant. »

Il posa le Joyau Champignon sur la table, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mario, Luigi et Peach en profitèrent pour récupérer le Joyau et s'éclipser vers Toadville.

« - On avait l'occasion de vaincre Marc ! Pourquoi on est parti ?

- Je te rappelle que son pouvoir est immense, il aurait pu nous avoir en un coup.

- Mais alors, il est invincible !

- Non, il faut juste mettre un plan au point. Déjà, il se retrouve avec rien. Plus de Joyau, plus de machine. On a une petite avance, on va en profiter pour le vaincre. »

La carte n'a pas changé.

.


	12. Chapitre 12

Marc, un étrange ennemi, prépare un plan... mais dans quel but ? Nul ne le savait encore. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Peach est menacée, car elle détient le Joyau Champignon, une pierre de nature magique convoitée par Marc. Mario, Luigi et la princesse elle-même ont réussis à récupérer ce Joyau, que Marc avait volé, en plus d'avoir saboté la machine du Mont Volcano, qui avait pour but de vider le volcan de son magma...

:mac: Chapitre 12 – Recherches (in)fructueuses

Mario, Luigi et la princesse Peach, rentrés au château de cette dernière, complotaient afin de vaincre Marc, un ennemi inconnu. Pour cela, Mario avait eu l'idée de fouiller à la bibliothèque du château, en recherchant des informations sur le sceptre des maléfices, la source des pouvoirs de Marc.

« - Mmh... Il va nous falloir un certain temps avant de trouver le bon livre...

- Même un très certain temps...

- J'ai déjà la tête qui tourne...

- Je devrais peut-être engager un bibliothécaire à l'occasion... Je vais demander aux Toad de nous aider. »

Durant trois jours, nos héros fouillèrent recueils et autres livres, à la recherche d'informations sur ce sceptre, lorsque Mario tomba sur autre chose, qui attira son attention.

« Un passage sur le Joyau Champignon... Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Le Joyau Champignon est une pierre sacrée. On dit qu'elle a un lien avec [...] mais si quelqu'un de mauvais venait à s'emparer des trois [...] seules les trois princesses peuvent en utiliser les pouvoirs. Elles seraient toutes [...] de nouveau liées avec le pouvoir des étoiles. Un socle d'origine divine pourrait activer leur pouvoir sans l'aide des [...] puissants. Mal utilisés, les Joyaux pourraient déclencher l'apocalypse... »

« La page est à moitié arrachée, il manque de nombreux passages... On peut voir un morceau d'image en dessous du texte...

.

Je verrais ça plus tard, continuons à chercher. »

Mario tourna plusieurs pages, et tomba cette fois-ci sur le passage qu'il cherchait.

« Le sceptre des maléfices, tout sur son pouvoir... Je l'ai trouvé ! »

Il rassembla alors tout le monde, puis commença la lecture.

« - 'Le Sceptre des Maléfices est une arme des enfers. C'est la source du pouvoir du seigneur des ténèbres...'

- Alors, Marc est... le seigneur des ténèbres ? Pas très original...

- *HUM*, 'il a le pouvoir d'envoyer n'importe qui dans les ténèbres en un seul coup, et ainsi balayer n'importe qui d'un combat. La victime est alors prisonnière à jamais... cependant, si on venait à détruire le sceptre, toutes victimes emprisonnées moins de 168h avant sa destruction seraient alors libérées. Pour détruire le Sceptre des Maléfices, la seule solution est d'utiliser... ...' ... le texte est coupé à partir de là...

- Comme par hasard.

- Attendez, il y a encore du texte par ici... 'le sceptre est lié à son seigneur, il est impossible de le lui prendre. Le seul moyen de battre le seigneur des ténèbres est donc de détruire le sceptre des ma...' ... ça s'arrête là.

- Bon, il va falloir en apprendre plus. À mon avis, ce n'est pas ici qu'il faut continuer à chercher. Peut-être... devrions-nous aller tout de suite lui rendre visite ? demanda Peach.

- Je ne serais pas triste de sortir d'ici, donc moi je suis pour, répondit Luigi.

- Eh bien, nous n'avons pas d'autre endroit où chercher, donc... nous n'avons hélas pas le choix. »

Mario referma le livre en survolant les pages, lorsqu'il remarqua ironiquement, un autre passage intéressant.

« - Oh ! Ils parlent du Mont Volcano sur cette page ! Je vous lis: 'Le Mont Volcano est une montagne mythique du Royaume Champignon. On dit que son magma renferme un trésor divin. So...' ... c'est tout ce qu'il y a.

- Mmh...

- Attendez... je suis prêt à parier que le Socle Divin est le trésor en question ! Marc veut à tout prêt faire disparaitre la lave, c'est certainement pour récupérer ce socle qui permet l'utilisation des Joyaux !

- Euh, attend, quel socle divin ?

- Ah, c'est vrai, je suis tombé sur un article parlant du Joyau Champignon. Un socle permettrait d'utiliser son pouvoir sans l'aide de la princesse.

- Dans ce cas, il faut à tout pris empêcher Marc de le récupérer. Raison de plus pour aller dans son château.

- Cependant, il va falloir être encore mieux préparé que d'habitude, il a dit qu'il ferait venir ses sbires la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai... mais ce n'est pas ça qui nous arrêtera ! »

Les trois protagonistes firent des provisions d'objets, et c'est d'un pas assuré qu'ils prirent la direction du château de Marc.


	13. Chapitre 13

:mac: Chapitre 13 – Début de la série noire

Mario, Luigi et Peach étaient fin prêts pour affronter Marc, le soit-disant Seigneur des ténèbres. Ils se rendirent au château du jardin secret, mais ils remarquèrent deux fantômes postés devant la porte d'entrée.

« - Ce sont les sbires de Marc !

- Oui, et pas n'importe quel sbire... ce sont les fantômes qui peuvent copier l'apparence de quelqu'un ! C'est certainement eux qui nous ont piégés sur le chemin de la fête !

.

- Si c'est le cas, cela veut dire que Marc savait très bien que l'on représentait un réel danger pour lui.

- Oui, et c'est sans doute l'un de ses sbires qui a prit l'apparence de Toadini.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons retrouver Marc. »

Nos héros jouèrent une nouvelle fois la carte de la discrétion, et se rapprochèrent lentement des deux fantômes sans se faire voir... lorsque Luigi tomba, et provoqua un certain bruit. Les deux sbires se mirent en garde.

« - Qu-u-u-qui-es-est-l-l-lll-llà-àà- ?

- Rah, reprends-toi ! Qui m'a donné un partenaire aussi peureux sérieux !

- M-m-m-m-mar-a-r-r-c

- Grmbl... »

Le fantôme courageux s'avança, et remarqua une casquette rouge, qui se fondait mal dans le décor verdoyant du jardin.

« - Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bon, il est temps de changer notre tactique de combat.

- Et on fait quoi ?...

- On défonce tout. »

Le fantôme s'envola et s'écrasa sur le château. Cela mit tout ses camarades en alerte.

« - Qui a fait ça ?

- On est attaqué !

- Vite, transformons-nous ! »

Nos trois héros entrèrent, et tombèrent à la renverse lorsqu'ils virent Papy Champi à coté de deux Bowser, qui parlaient avec Birdo et une plante Piranha. Ils se reprirent rapidement et commençaient à balayer les gêneurs à coup de parapluie pour Peach, de boules de feu chez Mario ou encore de marteaux du coté de Luigi. Les fantômes, ne savant pas maitriser les pouvoirs des personnes copiés, ne firent pas le poids face aux trois combattants. Ils arrivèrent assez rapidement en haut du château, où se trouvait Marc. Ce dernier contemplait un tableau, que Mario pouvait analyser à partir du trou de serrure de la porte.

« C'est un tableau représentant trois pierres rose, rouge et bleu. Sans aucuns doutes les Joyaux dont parlait le livre. Tiens, il soupire... d'exaspération, apparemment. Ca ne m'étonne pas, avec les sbires qu'il a. »

Il ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Malheureusement pour lui, cela éveilla les oreilles du Seigneur des ténèbres, qui parlait à voix haute.

« Nous y voila enfin. Les trois gêneurs pouvant encore influer sur mon plan. Je suppose que ceci sera la bataille finale. Je vous met au défi de me vaincre. Le vainqueur remporte le Royaume Champignon. »

Il se mit à sourire. Luigi semblait un peu paniqué, et demanda confirmation à Mario.

« - Tu es sûr de vouloir le combattre maintenant ?...

- À la base, je pensais réunir les dernières informations avant de m'engager. Mais je suis convaincu que les réponses à toutes nos questions se trouvent derrière cette porte, là où se trouve Marc. Nous ne pouvons plus reculer, et de toutes façons, il n'y a plus rien à obtenir en arrière. Seule cette salle peut nous éclairer sur le mystère du Joyau Champignon et du Seigneur des ténèbres. Je suis convaincu que nous allons gagner.

- ... Je te fais confiance... »

Mario ouvra grand la porte. La salle du trône était sombre. Dehors, un orage venait d'éclater. Les ténèbres pesaient sur les murs et le sol. Marc engagea une dernière conversation.

« - Vous avez réussi à découvrir toute la vérité si rapidement... je suis impressionné. Que ce soit le volcan, les Joyaux, ou autre chose, vous avez réussi à tout faire rater. Ah, tout aurait été tellement plus simple sans la coopération de Bowser... si il avait daigné se débarrasser des habitants et du plombier vert, tout aurait été tellement plus simple. Malheureusement, il a été trop gourmand et l'a payé de sa vie. Savez-vous que son sort vous est également réservé ?

- Non, nous ne nous laisserons pas faire.

- Oh, votre volonté ne vous dispensera pas. Votre atout a été la discrétion et la réflexion. Ici, ces dons ne vous seront d'aucune utilité. Vous n'avez... aucunes chances !

- Nous nous sommes bien préparés ! Nous te vaincrons !

- Croyez-vous que de petites flammes pourront venir à bout du Seigneur des ténèbres ? Vous me faites bien rire. Cessons la parlote, concentrons-nous sur le combat. »

Une aura obscure émana de Marc.

« Il me suffit d'un simple éclair pour vous vaincre. Un seul. Pensez-vous pouvoir ne serais-ce que me toucher ? »

Nos amis se ressentirent la puissance de Marc de très loin. Cela était en réalité dû à un énorme vortex qui flottait au dessus d'eux. Ce dernier projetait des arcs électriques d'une profonde obscurité, la foudre allait tomber d'une seconde à l'autre. Nos héros furent assez réactif pour esquiver l'énorme éclair qui s'abattit au sol.

« Ceci n'est que le début d'une longue série noire, que vous ne pourrez pas éviter. »

_

La carte n'a pas changé.

.com_/_


	14. Chapitre 14

:mac: Chapitre 14 – Ténèbres et lumière

Le vortex noir flottait toujours au dessus de nos héros. Marc affichait un sourire machiavélique, mais semblait cependant préoccupé par quelque chose. Personne n'eut le temps de s'en apercevoir à cause d'une multitude d'éclairs qui tombait du cercle obscur.

« - Peach, ne reste pas là, c'est trop dangereux !

- Je resterais jusqu'à la mort du Seigneur des ténèbres.

- C'est de la folie... »

Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion de finir cette conversation, qu'une barrière électrique s'était interposée entre eux. Pendant ce temps, Luigi s'était emparé d'une fleur de feu, qu'il s'empressa d'absorber. Marc fut bientôt la cible d'un torrent de flamme, et ne se fatigua même pas à esquiver ; il ressortit indemne de son plongeon infernal.

« Si c'est tout ce que vous savez faire... »

Une boule d'énergie noire se forma alors dans le creux de sa main. Il l'envoya sur Luigi, qui venait de se réceptionné suite à l'esquive d'un éclair. Malheureusement, l'attaque fit mouche, et bientôt, Luigi fut immobilisé. Toujours proie des éclairs, il ne parvint pas à esquiver le prochain. Mario vit son frère se dématérialiser devant ses yeux. Emplit d'une rage profonde, il s'élança sur Marc, qui le repoussa sans mal.

« - Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fais !

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu me réserves. »

Après avoir absorber une fleur de glace, Mario se libéra de son énergie. La salle fut alors congelée. Les éclairs, pris dans la glace, cessèrent alors. Désormais, Marc ne pouvait plus compter que sur ses propres attaques. Cela n'avait pas l'air pourtant de le déranger. Peach avait profité de ce petit moment de confusion pour se dissimuler grâce à son costume Tanuki. Elle se métamorphosa en statue, laissant Mario et Marc face à face.

« - J'espère que tu as pris le temps de faire tes adieux à tes amis, Mario.

- Non, je leur ai juste dit: à bientôt. »

Mario enfila son costume Pingouin et glissa sur la surface gelée en direction de Marc. Ce dernier érigea rapidement un mur obscur, que Mario avait anticipé à l'avance. Il utilisa ses boules de glace pour geler la paroie. Il était désormais hors de portée de Marc. Il utilisa les différents murs pour faire rebondir ses balles glacées, qui se dirigeaient désormais vers Marc. Malheureusement, tout comme les flammes de Luigi, la glace était impuissante face au Seigneur des ténèbres. Après avoir brisé le mur, il se mit à rire.

« C'est ainsi que se termine ta quête. »

Il ne faisait désormais attention qu'au plombier rouge. Peach, qui était à l'arrière de Marc, mit fin à sa métamorphose, et s'approcha discrètement de Marc. Elle réussit à le frapper, il lâcha alors sont sceptre, que Peach réussit à récupérer.

« Pas mal, pas mal... mais imprudent. »

Le sceptre laissa s'échapper une onde noire, la princesse s'écroula à terre. Sa couronne se mit à rouler sur le sol givré, jusqu'aux pieds de Marc. Il ramassa le bijou, et Mario remarqua alors la faille évidente du Seigneur des ténèbres. Effectivement, lorsque Marc se retrouva la couronne en main, il souffla. Il laissa s'échapper un soupire de soulagement. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose pour Mario, qui tenta le tout pour le tout. Il sortit une étoile d'invincibilité, qu'il absorba, et regarda Marc avec insistance.

« Je ne suis pas le seigneur du mal pour rien, sourit ce même personnage. »

Mario s'élança vers lui, et réussit à entrer en contact avec lui. Marc ne présentait toujours aucune blessure.

« - Je te l'avais dis, Mario. L'étoile est inefficace sur moi ! Je suis invincible !

- Peut-être qu'elle est inefficace sur toi... mais pas sur moi. J'ai réussi à t'approcher sans subir de dégâts.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors... »

Mario souriant tout en lui montrant la couronne de Peach. Marc fut alors pris de panique, et déchargea une énorme attaque ténébreuse sur Mario, qu'il esquiva en laissant tomber la couronne. Marc la ramassa, et se mit à rire.

« Ton plan a échoué ! »

Mais il remarqua rapidement l'absence du Joyau Champignon, et se tourna en direction de Mario, qui lui fit un signe d'adieu. Une lumière resplendissait dans la salle. Marc se tourna alors vers Peach, qui tenait dans ses mains le Joyau. Elle le leva au ciel, bientôt, la lumière fut si intense qu'on ne pu plus rien distinguer dans la salle. Quelques secondes après, quelque chose se brisa. Plus rien ne bougeait. La salle était redevenu normal, Mario retint sa respiration, Peach espéra de toutes ses forces. Le sceptre de Marc gisait au sol, brisé par le pouvoir du Joyau. Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne bougeait plus, une larme s'échappa de son œil. Il devint gris, puis disparut progressivement en cendre, tandis que des formes noires tournaient autour de lui. Trois exactement. Elles laissèrent place à deux personnes bien connues de Mario et Peach, bien que les raisons en soient différentes. Luigi et Bowser étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscients. Une troisième personne que nos héros ne connaissaient pas était également dans le coma... certainement une autre victime de Marc. Les trois individus finirent par se lever, puis regardèrent autour d'eux. Ils étaient enfin sauvés.


	15. Chapitre 15

:mac: Chapitre 15 – La route des vacances...?

Mario, Luigi et la princesse Peach avait enfin vaincu Marc, le seigneur des Ténèbres, et avaient ainsi libérer Bowser et le deuxième fugitif de la prison des ombres. Luigi et ce mystérieux personnage se relevèrent. Cette personne était une Noki, qui semblait un peu perdu.

« - Où... où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous étiez prisonnière de Marc, le soi-disant « Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Tout va bien ?

- Euh, oui, je crois, merci ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Mario, et voici Luigi et la princesse Peach.

- Vous... êtes la princesse Peach ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi, enchanté de vous connaitre. Quel est votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Alice, je suis une Noki de l'Ile Delfino. J'étais en vacance au Royaume Champignon, j'allais en direction de Toadville, puis... plus rien, le vide...

- Vous avez été capturé par Marc. Le connaissez-vous ? Il n'attaquerait pas quelqu'un comme ça, par hasard...

- Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom là.

- Je me demande ce qu'il comptait faire, nous ne savons pas tout apparemment. »

Bowser se réveilla à son tour, et sursauta en voyant le groupe de Mario. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Lui non plus ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Nos héros ne s'intéressèrent pas à lui, et rentrèrent au château de Peach. Alice était bien entendu invitée elle aussi. Nos héros organisèrent une petite fête où tout les habitants de Champiville furent invités. Ils festoyèrent jusque très tard, puis allèrent finalement se coucher. Le lendemain, Mario, Luigi, Peach et Alice déjeunaient au château, où ils discutèrent de leurs projets futur, après la mort de Marc. La princesse prit la parole la première.

« Pour me reposer, j'ai décidé, avec Alice, de prendre des vacances sur l'archipel Delfino. Elle a gentiment accepté de me faire visiter les différentes îles. Et je voulais vous proposer de nous accompagner, Mario, Luigi. Acceptez-vous ? »

La réponse fut sans appel.

« Oh, et je viens d'apprendre que Daisy se trouve également là-bas, c'est une occasion d'être tous réuni pour ces vacances ensoleillées ! Nous allons passer un bon moment ! »

Ils profitèrent de leur dernier repas au château, qui fut animé de rire, puis se rendirent finalement au port du Royaume Champignon, prêts à embarquer vers leur destination. Tout les habitants étaient présent pour souhaiter de bonnes vacances à leur Princesse, puis le bateau s'engouffra lentement vers l'horizon.

Pendant ce temps, à un endroit qui vous est désormais familier...

« - Mon plan se trouve finalement entravé par l'arrivée de Mario et ses amis. Princesse, j'ai été gentil jusque là. Cependant, je n'ai plus d'autre choix que de vous emmener. À moins que vous ne consentiez à me donner la position de votre Joyau. C'est votre dernière chance... mais je suppose que vous resterez sur vos positions ?

- Effectivement. Je suis sûr qu'ils arriveront à me sauver. J'ai confiance en eux.

- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, je n'ai plus le choix... Princesse Daisy. »

À suivre dans la saison 2 : « Mystère sur l'archipel Delfino »

Les mystères sont encore loin d'être tous résolus.

La carte complète du Royaume Champignon :

.

Qui est le véritable ennemi ? Que convoite-t-il ? Vous êtes encore loin d'avoir tout vu ! :coeur:


End file.
